falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Iron
"Big Iron" is a song broadcast on Radio New Vegas, Mojave Music Radio and Black Mountain Radio in Fallout: New Vegas. It was written and performed by Marty Robbins and released as a single from the 1959 album Gunfighter Ballads and Trail Songs. Background In a 2019 interview with New York magazine, music supervisor Christopher S. Parker described picking the song out of many from the album.How the 60-Year-Old Country Song ‘Big Iron’ Became an Enduring Meme New York magazine article published on February 13, 2019. Lyrics To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip The stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip It was early in the morning when he rode into the town He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around "He's an outlaw, loose and running," came the whisper from each lip "And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip" Big iron on his hip In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead He was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more One and nineteen more Now the stranger started talking, made it plain to folks around Was an Arizona ranger, wouldn't be too long in town He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead And he said it didn't matter - he was after Texas Red After Texas Red Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red But the outlaw didn't worry; men that tried before were dead Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street Folks were watching from the windows; everybody held their breath They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death About to meet his death There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play And the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today Texas Red had not cleared leather 'fore a bullet fairly ripped And the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground Oh he might have went on livin', but he made one fatal slip When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip Big iron, big iron When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip Notes This song is one of four that appear on all three major radio stations, with the other three being "Heartaches by the Number," "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" and "Johnny Guitar." Video Marty Robbins - Big Iron http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPArO-OI_3U External links * Song page on Wikipedia References Category:Fallout: New Vegas songs Category:Radio New Vegas songs Category:Mojave Music Radio songs Category:Black Mountain Radio songs es:Big Iron fr:Big Iron pl:Big Iron ru:Big Iron